The Shining Knight
by Large H
Summary: Marco is a newly recruited royal guard and is given the highest of honors. Star on the other hand is still the same rebel princess. Each will face great odds and both will find what truly matters to them. However, Marco must face one of the greatest challenges before ever receiving his reward. Starco eventually and maybe some ptsd, war, heartbreak, self sacrifice and much more.
1. Chapter 1

The Shining Knight.

**Okay title I know but whatever, I'm gonna go ahead and start by saying Idk when this will be updated. Due to me going back to school I can't promise anything. I've only got a highschool class right now but I will have college classes soon.**

**This is not a continuation of Shining Armor. Trust me not making anymore of that unless I really feel inclined to do so. This however, is something different and will be a new fanfic. This will be anywhere from 5-15 chapter really not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3 **


	2. Chapter 1 Squire to Royal Guard

Chapter 1

A young squire stood along with several other squires. He was about 5.7 and had a tan skin complexion. The squires had been brought together before all the knights of the kingdom. Each would go through a test of will and strength to see who would become the newest knight of Mewni.

Each squire was put to the test, having to risk life and limb to complete the challenge. The squires completed before the queen of Mewni. Apparently she had wanted to see the squires, for some unknown reason. Our young squire had been one of the top squires and possessed some of the great fighting skills in all of Mewni. His father was one of the greatest knights before him and had passed his knowledge down, every generation had done so.

"It's time to go Sir Marco!" The boy began the first leg of the test. Marco had to complete an obstacle course. He quickly ran onto a small railing that hung from the side of a wall. Below murky water filled with unknown substances lay. Marco made it passed the railing with little inconvenience.

Next he came to a set of three long clips with two next to each other. Each being around 3ft from the other. Marco pulled his sword from his sheath and jumped to the first bar. The sword landed into the first bar. Marco swung upwards and flew out of the small incline that held the sword in place on the bar. He landed into the next bar. After that he used his momentum to swing into the third. His arm strength was beginning to weaken but he pushed through. For the final bar, Marco let the moment push him upwards and over the bar. He flew through the air once more and landed on the padded area.

The final part of the course was a curved wall. It stood at over 17 feet tall. Marco jumped off the pad and ran up the wall. He came back down only inches short. He had one more shot. Marco ran once more this time both of his hands landed on the shelf above. He pulled himself up and stood next to the other squires who had finished.

Mr. Stabby walked out after all of the squires had finished. "For your second test you will all be dueling each other." Each squire pulled from a helmet. Marco of course got Higgs. His arch rival and worst nightmare. Marco walled in through the side doors of the arena.

Higgs stood on the other side. The two were the first to go. Marco pulled his sword from his sheath and got into a fighting stance. Higgs pulled hers from her sheath. "Let the battle began!" Marco charged at Higgs. She in turn ducked out of the way. Marco rolled and recover onto his feet. The two charged at each other this time. Marco and Higgs traded blows. Metal flew as the swords collided with force. However, Higgs began to tire, she wasn't able to keep up with Marcos fast paced swings. Finally Marco landed a blow to her right arm. Higgs dropped her sword but began to fight hand to sword. However, Marco intern threw his sword across the arena. He was here for a show. He smiled at her and she had become a deer caught in head lighters. Marco quickly began to throw punches. Each of the five hits landed causing Higgs to tumble to the ground.

"Yield Higgs!" She shook her head, she wasn't ready to give up. However, Marco quickly decided that it was time to finish it. Marco quickly grabbed her injured arm and threw it around her neck. Higgs was being choked by her own arm. Her breathing became heavier and heavier until it was too much. Higgs tapped out and Marco released his grasp.

Marco picked Higgs up and pulled her over to a bench on the side of the arena. He pulled a bandage and some cleaning supplies from his jacket. "Here, your going to need theses." Higgs nodded, he had finally beaten her. "Took you long enough jerk." Marco rolled his eyes and walked over to the rest of the knights.

Higgs and six other knights had been disqualified. Marco and one other knight stood before the queen. Moon smiled at the two. One was a very tall man but somehow still had the face of a baby. Moon looked over the two and let out a small sigh. "Sorry Baby Man you did not pass the final test." The squire looked shocked but accepted the queens ruling. "Sir Marco, you however, did. You helped your fellow knight even though she showed no remorse for what she would have or could have done to you. You're what I am looking for in not only a knight but in a royal guard." Marco nodded to the queen.

Becoming a royal guard meant much more than any other position within the army. Marco would be the last line of defence for any challenger who dare fight the royal leaders. Marco was excited for the new position. He had not only become a knight but had been given one of the most important duties.

"Sir Marco you will be prepped on your job soon enough but for now please go get some rest. Be at the throne room tomorrow Morning. Moon sat up and walked out of the arena. She had finally found someone worthy.

**Meanwhile with a certain princess…**

Mewnies beautiful princess sat in her room looking over her newly acquired priceless family heirloom. The magical wand that all princesses before her had used to cast spells and occupy their time.

Star looked over the wand with excitement and a crazed look in her eye. However, she had learned her lesson from before. 'Don't cast magical rainbows that catch on fire.' Star loved her craziness even though others hated it. Star sighed walked around her room. She was looking for a dress to wear for tomorrow.

Tomorrow was another big day. Moon promised to get Star something equally important as the wand. However Star had no idea what that could even mean. Yet she trusted her mom only because the magic wand was the best thing she had ever gotten and what could be better than that.

Star finally found a dress and placed it on a hanger for tomorrow. She walked out onto her balcony and looked over the landscape of Mewni. It was beautiful purples and blues of the morning sun mixed together to form something truly amazing. However, the princess found it hard to focus on the sky.

Instead her focus was on a small area below the castle. She watched as a likely young squire around her age easily crossed an obstacle course. She watched as the others attempted it as well however, the first one she watched seemed to be the best.

After a while the knights began to duel one another and once again the knight from earlier beat his opponent easily. 'Wow.' Was all Star could think. However, what surprised her more was that the knight also helped his opponent after the duel was over. Star walked back into her room before she could see the end. Star fell back onto her bed and began to read a magazine.

She had no idea what was about to happen to her crazed life…

**Authors Notes.**

**What do you think? I'm currently struggling to find something to write about if I'm honest. I tried to write two different stories yesterday and they both fell flat on their face. Might still try however, something I really want to do just need to make an outline to follow. (Usually helps.)**

**Favorite follow review **


	3. Chapter 2 unwanted turned needed

Chapter 2

It was the next morning and our two young teens were getting ready for what was to come. Marco was still in his room at the barracks. Marco wore his red uniform jacket which displayed that he was a squire. He would most likely trade it out once being sworn into the royal guard. He also wore armored pants and a pair of knee high boots. His sword was fashioned to his hip. The blade itself was nothing special. It was just a normal broadsword with a silver hilt and black grip.

Star on the other hand was busy running around her room trying to get ready for her new 'gift'. She still had no idea what it could be or what it was for. She wore her large royal blue dress, gold accents throughout and other small gems had been intertwined in the fabric. She didn't necessarily love the dress but she didn't hate it either. Star quickly did her hair into a bun and used her wand for her makeup.

Star walked out of her room and down the large center halls of the castle. Every few feet, paintings and royal heirlooms hung above. Star was not one for history and hardly cared about it. After a while she made it into the throne room. On top of the throne sat Queen Moon and King River. Her parents wore their standard attire. The room itself was large with pine doors at the front. It was the usual royal blue the rest of the castle used and three large thrones stood at the top of a platform.

Star curtseyed to her mother. "O Star your just in time." Moon paused and looked down on her daughter. She smiled at her, for once she looked like a princess. "I have decided to give you something that you desperately need. While you may not like the idea, it is necessary to keep your other side tame." Star gave her mother a confused look. "I want to introduce you to your new royal guard. He is your personal guard and will accompany you at all times. He is also your adviser when you have trouble." Star nearly yelled in horror.

"What! You gave me the equivalent of a nanny. Really? Of course you would, I can handle myself mom. I don't need a babysitter to tell me what to do." Moon rolled her eyes, she expected this of Star. "Will You at least give him a chance?" Star sighed, 'it couldn't be all that bad could it?' Moon pointed to two guards who opened a side door. Out stepped the knight she had seen training earlier.

"Star, this is Sir Marco Diaz, the newest knight of Mewni. He is also your personal guard." Marco saluted to Moon and then returned to a regular stance."I am at your service your majesty." Marco bowed to Star. Star had a small smile form across her face. 'This can't be too bad.' Star grabbed Marco by the hand and pulled him out of the throne room.

The two walked up the stairs of the grand center staircase and down the halls until they reached Stars room. "Okay I'm gonna give you a real quick run down." Marco nodded. "Okay first off, this is my room." She pointed to a large oak door at the end of the hallway. "Okay here is the fourth kitchen," She pointed to a door along the side of the hall. "Their is my personal garden." She pointed to another door. Star began to walk back down the stairs. "Here is the dining room." She pointed to yet another large door. This continued for a number of hours. Marco had begun to get tired of Star.

She was always somewhat annoying and overly happy. He was considering quitting and finding a different line of work, but he couldn't do that. It somehow made him happy to be there for her. After the tour was finished Star turned to him. "Where will you be staying." Marco shrugged. "I guess the lower chambers of the castle?" Star shook her head. "That will not due, here let me." Star pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed at an empty wall space only a few steps away from her room.

"Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand." A room twice the size of Marcos old quarters appeared behind the door. He stepped in and looked over the room. All of his stuff had already been moved in. "Wow." Was all he could say. "Do you like it." Marco nodded to the princess.

"I have to go princess, I'll see you later." Marco walked away and waved to her as he left. Marco walked down the large staircase and towards a small room at the front of the castle. He pushed open a door. Inside stood a few dozen knights who were talking among themselves. "O look, It's the princesses personal Knight." yelled one knight. "I guess he wasn't good enough for actually service, he's only a butler."

Marcos veins began to run cold but he held back, "Can I just get my uniform and shield." The knight in the back corner nodded and handed it to him. "Thank you." Marco walked back out of the small room and up the stairs. His blood ran cold once more when he heard someone yelling.

Marco ran as fast as he could. He pushed open the door that lead to the garden. Four large monsters stood over the young princess. One malnourished bird stood in the corner commanding them. Marco sprung into action.

He started with a spike ball monster. Marco quickly began to punch at the monster. He out maneuvered the monster and landed a quick jab to the chest. The monster gasped for breath which Marco quickly took advantage of. He kicked the monster causing it to fall to the ground. Stars eyes widened. "You can fight!" Marco let out a small laugh. "Yea, my dad taught me."

Star nodded and quickly pulled her wand out. "Rainbow Fist Punch." A two headed demon was sent flying across the garden. "Nice!" Marco yelled as he began to punch a large armed monster. The monster couldn't fight well due to his one large arm. Marco quickly hit the monster on the head with his hands. The monster blacked out and fell to the ground. The weird bird man screaming all the while. "What are you imbeciles doing. Get the wand!" The last monster charged at Star and Marco. "Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" The frog like monster was put into a weird state and stopped in its tracks.

"Okay you idiots, you guys need to train more. That was pitiful." The weird birdman grabbed the four by the ears and drug them through a portal. "Get out of here Ludo, you will never get this wand." Ludo raised his hand and opened his mouth but shut it. He walked through the portal.

"That was amazing!" Marco smiled at the princess. "Yea it was." Star wanted to hug the knight but refrained from doing so. "Thank you." "No problem." The two walked back into the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Marco nodded and went to his new bedroom. Star did the same, she was tired from the bad news turned good news. 'This might work out after all.'

**Authors Notes…**

**So here is the next chapter, not a whole lot to say. Star meets her new knight and they experience their first fight.**

**Well college classes start tomorrow, yay! (Not really.) I hope everyone is enjoying this. I have no plans to do what I did with shining armor. All the chapters except for this one will not be based on what happens in episodes of svtfoe. Ludo will probably not show up again. He kind of realized he can't win.**

**Radpoison101 - Thanks!**

**FREFERNA2008 - Wow first time you've written a review in a while ;) JK, everything you have to say is said through pm. ;D I'll send you my outline sometime soon if you want. I won't give away the ending though.**

**Xzbro - ? Like as in better than shining armor or worse than shining armor. I like this one but I like shining armor as well. I just read it fully for the first time. As in like as a story not as proof reading.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yea most of its planned out. Not anything big like entire plot line but. General ideas for each chapter. For instance I know how the two end up together and I know the large challenge Marco must face. (This will be a heavily Marco centric story. As in the beginning of separate centric.)**


	4. Chapter 3 A challenger approaches

Chapter 3

A few weeks passed and our two young teens seemed to be best of friends. While Marco was for all intended purposes meant to be Stars protector and adviser. He had somehow managed to be given something more along the lines of friend and adviser.

They would spend many hours messing around outside in the gardens and training for whatever may come their way. They both enjoyed sparring against one another. Star would always win. Marco wasn't trying to beat her, he just wants to enjoy the fight. While many would think it would be difficult to protect a princess of Mewni, for some reasons people seemed to not attempt anything.

Ludo a bird like man had been trying for years to steal the magic wand but hadn't returned in many weeks. It was weird for him not to be a constant threat to the young princesses life. Star enjoyed the quiet but also felt like she was missing a part of herself.

Both Star and Marco sat on a bench in Stars private garden. She rested her head on his shoulder as the two enjoyed the tranquility of the garden. "What do you want to do next princess?" Star sign, she couldn't think of anything. "This." Marco nodded he was thinking the same thing. "Sounds good…"

The two laid on the bench for some time. Nothing else needs to be done and there was no reason to do anything else. Finally after an hour Star rose from the bench. "Come on my knight, let's go get something to eat." Marco nodded and stood.

The two walked through the halls of the castle until they reached the kitchen. Inside Marco pulled a bowl from the cupboard and a few other supplies. He quickly made Star some of his favorite treats that his dad had taught him to make. She enjoyed his nachos a lot since it was something completely different than anything she had ever had. "These are great!" Marco smiled and nodded to the princess.

They both seemed to get along well with one another and seemed to form a well balanced team. However, there was a lot of standing in the way of both of them before they could ever relax.

**Throne room of butterfly castle.**

A hooded figure walked into the castle. The only detail that could be made out of his face was a large gash going from his right eye to his lower left lip. He wore a large fur coat and plated armor underneath.

His yellowed teeth could be seen when he opened his mouth. He smiled at Moon. She had a face of not only worry but uneasiness as well. "Good to see you again Queen Moon." His voice was bitter, and scratchy.

"Hello, Vulcan… " The man had a sly smile on his face. "Your time has come queen, surrender now or face your destiny." Moon let out a small laugh. "Really, you want to take on my kingdom and my people." Vulcan let out a hearty laugh of his own.

"Yes your majesty and you dare doubt my talents and my own strength." The queen didn't reply, silence loomed in the throne room. Vulcan spit on the ground and walked out, he had a plan for not only the Queen but anyone who dare question his power.

Vulcan walked through the streets of Mewni and through the forest of certain death. He came to a small village outside of the forest. It was very small and hardly had any residence. Vulcans hands began to freeze over, his eyes turned snow white.

It was time to spread fear within the head of not only the queen but in the hearts of the Mewman army. The road ahead would not be easy and the worries and stress that would overtake not only Moon but Star, it may even lead to the destruction of the one thing they need to save their kingdom.

**Authors Notes**

**Welp we got our new villain. Someone we definitely haven't met before. This is going to be very different from shining armor and will be faster pace in some areas.**

**Starco4everr - thanks!**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Not everything is planned but I have my end goal and my first villain plot.**


	5. Chapter 4 Ripped from your hands

Chapter 4

Life had all become a blur, nothing no one. 'Everyone I knew is gone, I've been here for years and I don't know what to do.' The figure clutched his right hand trying to stop blood from flowing down his wrist.

'Why did I do this and why do I continue to do this.' The figure looked over himself as he took st the scars and cuts throughout his body. 'Why did I ever agree to this and how will I ever get back.' The man sat in a dark room, iron bars encased the front of the room. On the other side was a hallway, past that stood several different cages. Each holding a different animal.

'I can't believe she's gone. How, why, did I let this happen.' He looked down at the figure who lay in his arms. 'This entire experience is all my fault.' He sighed, his eyes fell dark and there was nothing he could do, nothing, nothing at all.

**Present Day…**

Marco rose from his bed, his head hurt like it had been stabbed, and his heart beating like no other. 'WHAT WAS THAT!' He yelled internally, his breathing was quick and heavy. 'Why, who, what.' Marco stood from his bed and instantly fell to the floor. He laid on the hard wood for a few seconds, he was unable to pick himself up.

Marco tried and tried, still unable to pick up his weight. Finally after trying for several seconds he was able to pull himself up. He sat on the bed side and looked down at his hands, they were fine. However, something didn't seem right, like it was all real. However something stopped his train of thought.

A loud thud came from another room. Marco walked to his door and caught his breath. He poked his head out the door to see as always rambunctious princess running down the halls, wand in hand. However, for once she seemed to be in a hurry. Marco followed her slowly, which was as fast as he could manage.

Star ran into the throne room, Moon was sitting atop her thrown going over a stack of papers. Probably about some royal business or food or even war. Star ran to the middle and curtsied to her mother. "Sorry to interrupt you mom but…" Moon looked up from her paper and down towards the young princess. She rolled her eyes, she certainly didn't have time for this. "What is it Star?" The princess resumed her speech, which her mother had cut her off. "Mom some of the guards are missing. They weren't at the doors or even in the hallways." Moon smiled at her daughter, she had completely forgotten about it.

"O… Right, sorry dear, the guards had to be sent to training, the castle is on high alert for an old foe." Star raised an eyebrow at her mother, she was a little confused. "What do you mean old foe?" Moon sighted, just the thought haunted her. "Let's just say… someone who is very capable in the art of magic." Star nodded and walked out of the throne room. Most of the royal banners and gold valuables had been taken down. Most likely due to fear of damage.

Marco sighed, he had watched the entire conversation from the side of the throne room. Star was less worried now and hopefully had calmed down. Marco began to follow Star out however, something stopped him. His body ran cold, an arm had reached for his back. He turned around to see two guards holding him in place.

Moon looked down upon him. "Sir Marco, you have been transferred. You will now be apart of the war effort. Please head to the barracks to receive your new armor and weapons. You will also be a captain so lead your men well." Marcos face saddened, he didn't want to leave Star but his Queen had ordered him to do so.

He walked out with the two guards who had stopped him. He let out a long sigh as he walked through the crowded streets of Mewni. Pigoats and other farm animals walked through the streets. People walked around covered in filth and weird smells. The shops were open, most sold merchandise involving the queen and the princess, however, others sold important equipment for corn and small projects.

Marco walked into the barracks and headed over to a small forge. It was nothing special, just a typical forge with flames and iron workers. Marco greeted a man who stood at what would be considered a front desk. "Hello Sir." The man didn't respond very happily. "Hello. What can I do for you Mr. royal guard." Being a royal guard had its drawbacks, the major one being that you were considered weak in comparison to a normal knight. However, Marco didn't care.

"I need some armor." The man nodded and brought out some different types of armor. "Which one do you want." Each had its own style and taste, however, none of them seemed very good. All were in bad condition and looked to be the worst of the draw. The man who was selling them tilted his head.

"You wouldn't happen to be the princess's guard?" Marco nodded his head. "Yea why?" The man smiled and dug underneath the desk for something. "Here you go." The man had produced a beautiful set of armor that was black in color. Each piece had been expertly handcrafted. The gold lettering and even the Mewman crest were perfect. "Thank you." The man nodded. "Just because I don't like royal guards doesn't mean I hate the princess. I use to be her babysitter you know. If she likes you enough to keep you around then you're okay." Marco nodded and head over to the other side of the barracks. He would meet his team in the morning but their was one more place he had to go.

Marco pulled a pair of blue dimensional scissors from his pocket. He cut a portal to who knows where and stepped through. He was greeted by the sun scorched sands of an unknown dimension. Marco smiled, "Good to be back." Marco now wore a set of tattered clothes with an old squire cap. He began to walk through the desert scorched landscape that was dimension 103. He had spent many years here training. People always wondered why he had a dramatic increase in abilities. This was the reason. His father was remarked as the greatest knight of all time and knew someone who lived in the dimension. She was a close friend of the family and Marco had also formed a special bond with her.

After hours of walking Marco came across a small outpost. It was nothing special but it did have two orange demons standing outside. He nodded to the two and walked inside. The room was well lit considering no torches were viable. The only source of light was a lava pool that sat in the middle. Marco walked over and stood in front of it.

The crackling of the lava did not out way the sounds of footsteps. Marco didn't look away however, a figure stood next to him on his right. "What do you need muscles." Marco smiled at the forger of all dimensional scissors. "Good to see you two Hpoo." She slapped him on the back of the head. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Marco chuckled at Hekapoos reaction. "What do you need flesh wade." Marco rolled his eyes. "I need what you did for my father." Hekapoo nodded and stuck out her hand. Marco reached into his tattered pants pocket and pulled out his dimensional scissors.

Heackpoo walked over to the large kilm at the edge of the lava. She put the blades of the scissors on fire and the melted steel began to fall into a molding. She took the handles of the scissors and began to beat them into shape. Eventually they had formed a hilt. After a long time of watching and being precise, the scissors had been remodeled. Hekapoo took out what looked to be a carver, she began to beat in lettering on the side.

"These should do the trick. Now watch." Marco nodded, Hekapoo quickly swung the sword which caused the blade to retract and reform into a two scissor like blades. "There now they're your scissors again." Marco nodded once more as he looked over the blade. "Thank you Hekapoo." She nodded to him and walked back over to a couch. "I can't believe after all these years here, I'm still no closer to the truth." She smiled, she already understood what he meant by that. Marco pulled the now scissor like blade through the air. A portal formed and he stepped through.

Marco would have a very hard journey to face, especially without Star. How will life turn out for him and what will happen after his departure.

**Authors Notes.**

**Here is another chapter, hope everyone liked it. Well Marcos having nightmares and has been pulled away from Star. I wonder how this will turn out. Also how will Star take this?**

**Radpoison101 - thanks!**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - May or may not be a play on words. Also my typical villain ark of sorts.**

**Llorrdan c - thanks and yea I probably should but when do I ever listen. ;D Jk, I will try.**


	6. Chapter 5 Overtaken By Darkness

Chapter 5

A dark figure walked across broken rock and shattered glass. There was nothing left, nothing, no one, nor thing. The life he lived was gone for ever and there was no turning back. His body radiated with white powder. His eyes where crystal blue and his form was shielded by the cold winds that blew subzero snow across the land. "It all gone, everything, I use to rule this place."

He continued to walk the once bustling streets of the now abandoned fortress. His eyes shrouded by his thin cloak. He walked up a large center staircase, all the while looking at the large structure that stood before him. His face was longing for the past but there was nothing to return to.

Buildings had been left abandoned by their once keepers, streets filled with plant growth. Unthinkable terrors roamed the darkness. Life could no longer flourish. Above all stood a castle, its walls destroyed and the kingdom no longer the utopia it once was. This is what had become of the most powerful place in all of Mewni.

Now all that was left was a shell of the place, a kingdom left to rot. A King left without anything. No family, no citizen, no life to live. A dark path was formed from its existence and the force that was held behind such path could lead to destruction of all that mattered in the world.

"One minute I had it all. Next my kingdom had fallen away from me. They all cried for my help, but I stood there unmoving and lifeless." He stepped forward passing what was once remains of guards and servants. Finally the man entered the structure. Before him stood a large throne room. The world had begun to reclaim the ruins of a once flourishing land. He walked through the room. Tattered flags and broken swords lay throughout.

The figure looks at the center of the room. A large golden crown and a beautiful broadsword made out of steal lay on the floor. The remains of a small child and a woman lay feet away. Tears fell from the man's eyes. "I failed you…" He couldn't think the world had reclaimed his mind. What was left of the man before was gone. Only his shell remained. His eyes turned from blue to a faint purple. "It's time." he walked over and picked up the sword, the crown was also picked up and placed firmly on his head.

The figure walked over to a large table that sat at the side of the room near the door. He pushed the table over from its resting place. A passage was revealed, he smiled as he looked down the narrow path. "Time to take what is mine." the figure walked down the dark cavern. Webs and dust spread throughout the stairwell.

Finally he came to the place he was looking for, a small room no bigger than a closet. However what lay on the table was what mattered. A vile of purple liquid laid on the table. It looked to have been left for centuries. The vile was indeed centuries old. The substance inside was the last known tonic that was capable of giving someone their deepest desires however, it came at a price. The consumer would be forever damaged by the substance. Their outlook would change and their life destroyed. The darkness would be the only thing left and the shell that once housed a soul would be gone. The man walked over and pulled the top off. Ever step would be met by his own self doubt, his own worry but he pushed through. He gave it a quick smell, instantly his head moved away. "Just as bad!" He nearly threw up from the smell but raised the vile one more. He titled it back ever so slightly every second the substance moved closer, closer to what however was a question of its own.

The purple liquid began to slowly drip from the vile. He ever so slowly consumed the substance. The taste filled his mouth, tears filled his eyes however nothing else but pain and agony came from the substance. It ate away at not only his flesh but his soul as well. His eyes fell dark and the world disappeared into the black abyss.

His eyes shot open, Figures stood in front of him. Their faces, nothing but bones of what once were men. His expression a mix of fear and determination. The figure stood and looked towards the figures. "I, the once king of Soseon request your ever so powerful services my knights." The once knights eyes turned to flames, screams of agony began to below from their souls.

Then his own body began to scream, his own figure began to turn. His body was gone, everything, what was left of his one horn, his weakened arms, his mind gone from existence. He became consumed by the energy. His flesh now turned purple. His eyes now filled with red and purple. Red for every ounce of hate he held for the ones who did this to him and purple for the evil that had consumed him. His hair, now a mix of different colors as well. White spread throughout, and reddish purple becoming domain over all else.

Then it was gone, everything once more… no longer existence. His eyes filled with purple and the figure fade from existence. His army had been raised from the death but at what cost…

**Authors notes…**

**Well this was inspired by the animation ready as I'll ever be and the parody Fallen Kingdom. Yea I know a bit of a sell out but it fits. Also was having a bit of writer's block. I came up with like ten ideas a couple nights ago and literal forgot every single one. I'm pissed at myself but whatever.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - well there's a lot more where that came from.**

**Starco4everr - Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6 Disrespect and broken hearts

Chapter 6

Boots clattered against the hard stone floor. Men marched back and forth keeping a look out above the Great Butterfly castle. No one but them stood awake. Everyone else laid asleep in beds. However, these men were the first line of defence when it came to protecting the castle.

Marco passed back and forth across the stone floor. In front of him sat 30 knights, each had been given a sword and armor. However, most of them were brand new to service and would most likely not take orders from a royal guard. Marco looked over them, not a word had been said. He just stare off at them. They said nothing in return.

Finally after ten agonising minutes someone finally spoke. "You going to say something or what loser…" Marco rolled his eyes, of course he had gotten Higgs, who else would he be given. Marco walked up to the young knight. He didn't have time for her games. "Do not disrespect your superior Higgs." Marco walked back to his podium and looked back at the knights. Each had fear and worry it their eyes.

"Listen up, all of us are necessary to fight against our new threat, and all of us must be ready to give all. I know none of us want to die but our kingdom needs us so I expect your all. I may not be the most qualified person by your standards but I'm all you've got." The knights rolled their eyes. They could care less about Marco.

Marco didn't have time for this, he left the small room he was in and walked down the corridor of the barracks. After a few seconds he came to a small room and walked inside. All that was inside was a bed and a small table for storage. Marco let out a sigh, he missed Star and everything that they had done together, but the kingdom needed him and he did what he had to do.

Marco climbed into bed and laid down flat on his back. He was in extreme pain from all of the training he had been going through and his muscles were in complete pain and his feet hurt. However, it was nothing rest wouldn't fix and maybe a doctor as well.

**Meanwhile.**

Star walked through the halls of the castle. It felt empty without the knights and servants but what was even stranger was that her personal guard was nowhere to be found. Once she had woken up from a short nap she had taken earlier, she was unable to find Marco. He had disappeared without a trace and no where where to be found.

Finally Star had decided to ask her mother. She walked into the large throne room where her mother and father rested. She curtsied to the two before addressing them. "Hi mom and dad, do you know where Marco is." Moon looked up from her paperwork.

"He's been sent to the barracks for training." Star had to take a double take, Marco was were now and what was he doing. "What!" She yelled still trying to comprehend the words her mother had just spoken.

"He's training to be a captain and fight in the war Star." Star eyes filled with tears but her orbs had turned blood red. "You did what now! You got rid of my royal guard so he could do what! Your going to get him killed!" Moon rolled her eyes. "Star, he's just a guard, you can get another one when this is all over." Now Star was crying and it wasn't pretty either.

She ran out of the room, as fast as her feet could carry her. Star ran up the grand hall staircase and into the garden that she had shared with him. Star looked around and found what she was looking for. A small bench stood next to the small pond that was in a corner of the garden.

Star rested on the bench, she began to remember the fun times she and Marco had had in the garden rather than the current situation. She still couldn't believe it, her Marco was gone, nothing left of him but a coat that he had given her a few days after he had moved in. She had kept it incase he wanted it back. However, he never asked for it.

After a few minutes, Star had leveled out and was walking back to her room. The castle felt so empty without anyone around but she understood why. Star walked into her room for some much deserved rest. The sun was beginning to set and the night had begun to take over the rays of the sun that lit the world with its eternal light.

However, what would come after sunset would leave the world in ruins for months if not years to come.

**Welp here is another chapter! Not that fast pace or anything but whatever. Also guess what? I remembered two of the one shots I wanted to make and I finally decided on a storyline for the next big projects. There's two that I want to do but I haven't been able to decide on the second one. **

**Huge thank you to Starco4ever, chapter 5 of your story somehow managed to make me think of all of the stories I wanted to write!**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Well I guess that day was today and for once I wrote them down!**


	8. Chapter 7 When I see you again

Chapter 7

Old and degraded boots walked through the kingdom of Mewni. Behind followed a horde of evil and darkened spirits. Those who had lost their life long ago, during the fight for the last true kingdom. "Clang, clack." The men continued to march. Behind foot soldiers stood groups of four who pushed large metal objects. Each machine had a cylinder and wheels along with fuses and other weird objects.

Mewni was about to experience something no kingdom should ever face and the kingdom was going to have to adapt to its new foe. "Prepare the cannons!" Volcan yelled in a low tone. Large metal balls were pulled from crates and loaded into the canons.

"Ready!" Matches were lit and the remeience of men held the matches close to the fuses. "Aim!" The barrel of the canons were pointed skywords towards the castle."Fire!" The fuses were lit and the man jumped back. The smell of gunpowder and rotten flesh filled the night sky.

Seconds later the the shells flew from the battles of the cannon. Each one hitting a pillar or spire of the castle. Parts of the spires even came crashing down. Volcan smiled with pride as the kingdom that ruined not only his life but everyone he ever cared about lives as well, came crashing down.

"Spread out!" Volcan yelled to his undead army and as of course they followed orders. Each began to raid homes and other populated areas. In the dead of night, the people of Mewni would be rounded up and removed. Everyone was asleep and no one stirred until the cannons fired. It was too late to stop the attack and ever civilian knew it.

**At the castle.**

"Queen Moon!... Someone has attacked the castle, we need to get the troops ready!" The queen shot up from her bed, her hair still a mess and her eyes as dark as night. She was tired and sleep deprived but the kingdom needed her. Moon ran over to the side of the master bedroom and moved a picture of a filmiar pirate. A large dial sat behind the wall.

"Go get the knights!" Moon yelled to the severant who quickly ran out of the room. Moon herself had quick gotten changed and hastily did her makeup and hair before running down the hall to find Star still asleep in her bed. "Star wake up, and get dressed."

"5 more minutes mom!" She yelled, eyes still shut and unknowing. The young teen stretched her arms and finally opened her eyes. The room was dark and her mother couldn't be seen.

"Star you need to get up now. Put on your armor and get down to the barrick immediately." Star shot from her bed and quickly put on her armor she had made for the battle.

"Be there in a minute mom, go on without me." Moon nodded and ran out of the room and down the large staircase. She was outside the castle gates and in the mud and slob of the kingdom. Moon let out a sigh, this definitely was not how she wanted to spend her day.

Moon ran down the streets of mewni, sword in one hand and a torch in the other. She ran past sleeping farm animals and unlit shops. The civilians were hiding inside their homes waiting for orders. Those would come later, the knights need to be known now.

Finally she made it to the barracks. They were old and musty but it was all the castle had for frontline defence and offence. Moon ran into the chamber of the hall and found the first knight who was on guard.

"Where is everyone!" The knight's eyes were tired and hardly open but he managed to point down the hall to a large wooden door. Moon ran down the dust covered hallway. Doors lined both sides of the long corridor. Finally after 30 seconds she made it to the door at the end.

She stepped in to find 3 to 400 men and women sitting in chairs. Each had their weapons pulled close and their eyes were hardly open. Moon quickly ran up to the front where a podium stood.

"Good you're all here!" Moon caught her breath real quick before continuing. "Listen all of you. You all will split into four groups." Moon pointed to four sections of seats. "Each group will have a different task. A team your on offence, B team your on defence, C team your on protectection, and D team your on me and the royal family. All of you have an important task and you all must give your absolute best because without it we've already lost." The teams went from left from right. A team exited first and then followed by B.

The other exited through the back heading towards the castle and housing district. The war had just begun and the bad times were about to start…

**Authors Notes...**

**Ooo boi do I have some plans for this. Welp the story is going to take a turn for the worse and were maybe only half way there. Hope everyone is enjoying the story and what do you guys think of the new approach to writing aka more use of description rather than just moving along without mention of anything.**

**Also go check out my new storyAll These Years Later, based on Marcos time in dimension 103. Really enjoying writing that story. Also Marcos face in the cover art is just...**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yea you were right and I've still got some other ideas left. (Whenever I get time I'll work on the trilogy eventually… maybe)**

**Starco4everr - Yea thanks for the idea.**

**Guest - thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8 Cold and lifeless once more

Chapter 8

The knights marched on, through the streets of the broken and damaged city streets of the great Butterfly kingdom. Each group had been given a task and where to fulfill their duty with their lives. A group had made it to the front of the castle with no residence, not a soul insight.

Every group had made it to their desired location and still nothing, no one. Something was a miss, war was never this quiet. Then it happened. The mud and dirt below began to form and solidify. Undead knights rose from the ground and their faces filled with screams ov victims.

A young squire was the first to swing but nothing, not a slice, not a scratch the ghoul was fine. "What!" The squire yelled. The figures smiled a devilish smile before unsheathing swords of their own. Hissing noises came from the undead men as they stepped closer and closer to the knights.

Marco stood at the back of A team, his eyes full of fear and death and his own mind wandering away from battle. He contemplated his own life and everything he had done. He froze, unmoving, scared for his life.

Three knights unsheathed their swords preparing to give all if not to just buy time. Each swung hitting parts of the undead bodies but still nothing. It was impossible, how could they stop them. Marco still froze with fear, tried to reach for his scissors but nothing… He couldn't move a muscle without it hurting.

The three knights who had tried to buy time where but a mere inconvenience. All three were struck down in a matter of seconds. The purple void in the undead eyes leaked out, covering the dead bodies. The platoon watched in fear as the dead men rose from the ground, venom now taking over.

"Shit!" Yelled a man at the front, he tried to run but his fellow knights just held him in line, they had to give their life, for the queen. After a few minutes of fighting, each one trying to at least damage the undead, they had all fallen except for three. Higgs, SirStabby and Marco stood each trying to hold the line but still Marco froze, unable to move. His breath had hitched and tears along with sweat rolled down his brow.

"Get yourself together man!" Higgs yelled to the captain who had only watched his men die in front of him. "I said get yourself together and fight!" She moved closer to him, still with one hand holding her sword out in front of her.

During the struggle half of the undead army had split from itself. Part of it was still moving up the center and the other was heading towards the castle, the Butterflys would be no match for the army.

Marco finally began to come to his senses, he pulled his sword from his side and let the blade hang towards the ground, his eyes turned red with vengeance and his soul turned to hatred. Marco slashed at one of the undead men who tried to break through the last of the offensive.

The knights body fell to the cold dirt ground. It was gone, no magic, no life, nothing left but a shell. Marco looked at the army, then to his blade. "Hekapoo!" Marco slapped himself on head, why didn't he think of that. Marco smiled at the army in front of him. It was time for a little fun. Marco began to throw swing after swing.

The hits landed home and body after body dropped to the ground, for the first time the undead army was on the run and all Vulcan could do was watch with fear in his eyes, but then something happened to the crazed man. A small, smug smile formed on his face, he knew what he had to do.

**At the castle…**

The doors of the great hall had been barricaded and every window had been boarded. However, they were no match for the army, the door flew open in a matter of minutes and the citizens, the royal guard, and royal family had all come face to face with their worst nightmares. The army marched onward into the throne room. Moon transformed into her butterfly form and Star pulled her wand from her side.

The two jumped in front of the citizens, it was their time to give their lives for the safety of those who couldn't protect themselves. Moon had formed her sword and slashed at the knights, but nothing. They continued to move forwards, unmoved by the attack.

"Tiara Tornado!" Tiaras began to fly at the army, but still nothing the army continued to move forward. Citizens began to climb on top of one another to make as much room as possible for the royals.

"Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast!" A blinding pink light fired from the wand. It's power so immense that part of the castle lay in ruin but still the army pressed onward. Step by step the army got closer and closer.

Until they stopped, the army moved to the side and stood at attention. From the back of the army stepped Vulcan, a smug look plastered across his face. "Well, well, well Queen Moon. Fancy seeing you here, scared like a little girl." Vulcan stepped closer and closer to the two royals but something stopped him.

"OOOOOOOOWWW." The army began to drop like flies, each fell to the ground and dissipated into dust, nothing left but dirt of what was once men. Vulcan turned around to see Marco in his suit of armor, with a proud but untelling look on his face.

"What? You thought you were going to win that easily?" Marco sarcastic asked as he walked closer to the fallen king. Rage filled the shell of a man, his eyes turned dark purple and energy flows through his hands.

"Yes I did, but now I have a larger prize to win." Vulcan walked closer to Marco, the two only stood feet apart from one another now. Vulcan smiled at Marco the same smug face showed through, Marco had taken the bait.

"Pow!" With that Marcos body feel cold and lifeless. There was nothing, he was out. Vulcan turned back to the royals and smiled. "I've got what I come for…" Vulcans body turned translucent as he picked up the lifeless body of the knight, it was time to enact his real plan of destruction...

**Authors Notes**

**Okay another chapter down and well Marcos down to. He's not dead but I definitely have plans for him. ;)**

**Starco4everr - thanks**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Welp what does Vulcan have planned now**


	10. Chapter 9 Scars and Darkness

Chapter 9

Marcos eyes shot open, his body cursed in pain and his eyes hardly clung to life. "Where am I?" He reached to rub his head… but his arms were tied. The old metal chains were tight on his wrist. Marco's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings.

The room lay in ruin, everything within was destroyed or damaged. Tables, chairs, decorations, all lay on the floor. The place looked like a war zone. Marco continued to look around the room until his eyes fell upon a shadowy figure in the corner. "Aaa!" He yelled, the mans face was covered by darkened.

"Good your awake." The figure stepped forward, his hands glowing a deep purple and his eyes filled with venom. A smug smile was planted firmly on the mans face. Marco shook with fear.

"What are you doing!" Marco yelled at the top of his lungs, but no one was there to save him from his fate. The man smiled as he grabbed onto the knights arm. The man's hands were searing hot, they burned like hell.

The mans hands began to drain and Marco own hands began to fill with venom. His eyes turned purple… then it was gone, everything, his mind taken over by an endless hatred and his thoughts plagued with death. Vulcan smiled at the results.

"Now… what do you want to do…" Marcos face grow darker by the second, he was gone, replaced by an evil like no other.

"I want… I want to kill the princess." Vulcan smiled, now the real fun was going to begin and his real prize would be taken. However, it would have to wait, now it was time to wait…

**Meanwhile…**

Everything had happened so fast, entire divisions were killed and people left homeless but that wasn't the problem for a young blonde princess. More than anything she feared and hated the fact that her most beloved guard had just been taken from her and more over, he could very well be dead.

The thought scared her and she wanted to cry. However, there was no time for it she needed to be strong for her kingdom and for her own sanity. Star picked up her wand and walked over to the citizens who were in shambles. They needed guidance and she was there to give it.

The citizens got to work fixing and repairing the now destroyed Butterfly castle. Who knew what was going to happen next and who knew what Vulcan had planned for the Butterflies. Star still had tears forming in her eyes but she pushed her feelings down deep within her, she had to be strong for him…

**Authors Notes**

**Short and sweet, something big is coming and what does Vulcan have planned for Marco. Go Check out my new story All theses years later! (Kind of sad that no one really cares about it. I worked hard on it.)**

**Starco4everr - Thanks**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yea one shot, what do you expect...**


	11. Chapter 11 Ready as I'll ever be

Chapter 10

The sun had just risen from it's nightly lumber and so had the damaged and battle worn kingdom of Mewni. A week had passed since the battle but most were still on edge. Star had sealed herself off in the upper portion of the castle and didn't want to speak to anyone. Her thoughts had driven her wild, she had lost him, the only person she ever cared about.

The day was bleak and lifeless. Nothing seemed to happen but something for sure was going to happen. The day wore on and the time passed slowly. Nothing happened throughout the day… It was drawing closer to night and still nothing new.

Then something came over the horizon, a lone man walked towards the castle walls. His face was shrouded in a cloak and a sword fashioned to his hip. His face was indistinguishable and the only thing even noteworthy was the purple in his eyes.

The figure walked closer and closer to the castle. The knights drew their swords and bows. Still no one uttered a word. How could they? It was only a single knight… The figure walked closer and closer until it was at the gates of the castle. Still not a word was uttered.

"Who goes there?" A knight finally yelled down from atop the large wall. However, the figure didn't respond, it only looked at the large oak doors that protected the castle. "Boom, cling, clang!" The oak door flew from its hinges and laid feet away from the doorway. The figure smiled as the purple in his hands consumed more of him.

He walked through the streets without a care in the world. The knights had all been subdued and no one was left to put up a fight. His face was smug and cold. He walked closer to the large castle.

A servant tried to stop him but to no avail, he was killed instantly. The figure drew his sword and walked through the large castle, almost as if he knew the entire layout. The large labyrinth of corridors and hallways were no match for the figure. He made his way to the large center stairway and began his climb.

Finale at the top, four figures stood before him. Two knights guarded the doors and… the king and queen? The man smiled, this was going to be more fun than he expected…

"Who goes there! Knight who are you?" The queen ordered in a demanding voice. However, the figure only smiled at her.

"How could you not recognize me, my queen…" The devilish smile appeared on his face. His sword was drawn from its sheath and the knights quickly moved forwards to protect the queen.

"NO!" She yelled, it couldn't be… how, why! She thought, the queen only stared in amazement as the figure approached. Every step was methodical and planned. Even his smile seemed planned…

The first knight swung as fast as he could and nearly landed a hit but it was little help. The next knight tried his best but fell just as quickly. "Come on my queen give it up, you've lost." Moon couldn't believe it, even his speech seemed to be planned.

"Who are you!" She asked as she looked down upon the two fallen knights. The figure inched closer and closer to the queen his face forming a large smug smile and his sword now covered in blood was drawn close to his body.

"Who do you think, and yes I'm controlling the boy." The figure smiled as he slashed at the queen. Moon finale composed herself and transformed. Her blue butterfly form on full display and her power high above anything else.

**I don't own the next part of dialogue! All credit to Disney...**

"Believe me, I know. I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done you deserve!" He hissed to her. The queens face began to fill with fear. 'Could he be more powerful than me.' She questioned as her powers began to grow.

"I'm the bad guy, that's fine, it's no fault of mine and some justice at last will be served." Two swords clashed and metal went flying, both the queen and the royal guard were going to have to fight for their survival.

"Now it's time to step up, or it's time to back down and there's only one answer for me. And I'll stand up and fight, 'cause I know that I'm right and I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. Ready as I'll ever be!" The queen could only listen as her sword continued to collide with his. Both fighting for dominance but not an inch was given either way.

**Deep within the bows of the barracks…**

A small group of knights stood huddled around a table. Each looking at the other, trying to figure out what could be done. Most of the guard was gone and those who were left had fought only days before. "Cap, are you sure you're up for this?" Higgs asked as the three looked over everything.

Sir Stabby shook his head, " Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow you down." Higgs nodded to her knight. The group looked around the room, one question stood in everyone's minds.

"But how are you gonna lead the assault?" Baby Man asked, they need a leader after all.

"I'm not. She is." Sir Stabby pointed to Higgs who stood in the corner with a face of not only worry but maybe a small bit of fear.

Finally Higgs let her nerves rest enough to speak. " Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down! And the answer is easy to see, and I swear by the kingdom! If you're in, get on board. Are you ready?" Higgs looked to the group of knights that stood before her, determination firmly planted on there faces.

"We're ready!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Higgs exclaimed as she and the rest began to suit up for their attack.

**Back at the tallest point in all of Mewni…**

Behind a large oak door stood a princess, she laid on her bed with tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe he was gone, replaced by evil… His jacket wrapped around her as if he was there to comfort her. Her wand was clenched in her hand and more tears fell from her eyes…

**On the other side of the door…**

A crowd of knights marched up the stairs, each worried for their lives but sworn to their kingdom. "Now it's time to redeem Or it's time to resolve! And the outcome will hardly come free… Now the lines in the sand and our moment at hand!"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" The group all sounded at once, it was time for the hardest battle anyone would ever face…

**Authors Notes!**

"**Ready As I'll Ever Be!" O your here, sorry about that… um well, hope you guys liked this, it wasn't the original plan for this but hey it worked so yea! Enjoy!**

**Also there will be something for today in the head cannon dump. Not what I post today but something should be uploaded tomorrow…**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Welp now the fun begins!**

**Starco4everr- but it's worse!**


	12. Chapter 11 He's gone and I never

Chapter 11

The knights reached the top of the stairs, their faces were full of fear and death. Before them stood, the queen and… what was left of their captain. Higgs looked over the situation, what was she supposed to do. Her mind ran a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do and how to stop the problem at hand.

Marco turned to face the few surviving knights. Each had a face of sorrow for their leader but what could they do. "Ha, you think you can stop me." He questioned as the knights looked onto him pleading for him to return to his former state. But that wasn't going to happen, he was gone for good.

Marco used his magic to subdue Moon, she wasn't dead but she wasn't awake either. Marco marched towards the group of 5 or so knights. He feet dragged against the cold tile of the castle and he smiled as his eyes took in the tattered and worn tapestries.

The closer he got the more fear seemed to edge it's way into the knights. His steel broadsword began to turn a purplish color and his hand now a deep purple. His body was… getting worse by the second.

"Come on now, don't all charge at once." He started with a toothy grin. Higgs looked at her fellow knights and they all nodded. The first to charge was Baby Man, Marco performed one quick and agile swing. The baby like man fell to the ground with a solid thud. He laid there lifeless, much like the rest of the royal guard.

"Ooo look at that… he's dead." Once again the toothy smile filled his face. Next Higgs charged, her feet moving as fast as they would carry and her sword as sharp as could be. She landed a blow to his face, blood gushed from the cut… yet it wasn't red instead like everything else it only let out a thin purple substance. Marco wiped the blood from his face and continued to look down upon the girl.

"So your the one who gave him the scar." Higgs shook her head… he had gotten that… Nope, now was not the time for that thought. "Shut up you piece of shit!" She yelled, her sword swung at him once more and made contact with his left hand. Blood once again fell from the wound on his palm.

Marco clenched the wound for a second and then shook it off, Vulcan was done with all of this, the princess needs to be…

A Blonde teen stepped out of the door behind him. Her eyes filled with tears… She wore a dark green dress...and his royal guard jacket. Marco turned to face the princess. "Ahh good to see you princess." Marco had a sly smile planted on his face.

Once again tears fell like water works from her face. "Shut it Vulcan, you took the one thing I loved! Now you'll have to face the one person who poses as much power as the person who laid waste to your cursit kingdom!" Star smiled at Vulcan but she hoped and prayed that somehow, just maybe Marco would survive.

Stars body glowed a deep gold, and her body transformed. She was now in her butterfly form… She had just learned how to control it only days ago… during the battle. **(Scary Voice, It's back!) **"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!" She yelled, her hands filled with different forms of energy and her face only held a straight face, she couldn't manage a frown and she couldn't smile. Her heart only hoped that her knight would survive.

"Thermonuclear Butterfly Blast!" A bright and shining golden light shot from the wand. It's power so immense that the walls and floors shook with energy. The light crushed everything in its path and everything that it touched. Stars eyes filled with tears as the screams of her beloved knight filled the room.

**(Demonic) "You think you can destroy me… really after everything… haha… princess your only doing me a favor… I'll see you soon and only I know how this all turns out…" **The light faded and nothing but ash and purple smoke survived from her beloved Marco… He was gone and she could never even let him now she really felt and now with everyone gone, how could she lead and how could she fight for something that had cost her everything?

The answer was clear, she couldn't…

**Back in the ruins of a once tall and mighty castle…**

What was left of the once great king laid on the floor. His body now nothing but a heap of flesh, there was no man. Only a monster was left to fill the void. He stood up and shook off the decade old dust. The room was a mess and the stones were ancient.

Vulcan stubble around and stretched, his biggest problem gone and now all he needed to do was wait for the princess to crack. Vulcan could feel his body fading and it's powers diminished, he need to destroy Mewni before it was too late… However, he didn't know how yet, and for all he knew it was just a waiting game. The princess can't function without her guard and her beloved queen… Vulcan smiled, "Moon should be dead by now, Ooo how that brings a smile to my face!"

Vulcan looked at his arm… it was getting worse… now rather than a deep shade of purple, it was black as coal. His body would only last a few more days…

**Authors Notes!**

**Okay so something different than what I usually put here… Okay so something new is coming soon probably tomorrow and it's very very different from what I usually do. It will not be svtfoe nor will it be a cartoon in general. I just sent FREFERNA2008 a really obscure message so let's just say I started to read another section of fanfic that I fell in love with so I had to do it. However, I have mentioned that I like the genre I'm doing… I did a name drop for a character a while back and I mention the music used in the movies often…**


End file.
